


Reaching New Heights

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Expansion, Cunt-Boys, Double Breasts, Double Cocks, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female on female, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Lactation, Large Ass, Large Breasts, Large Cocks, M/M, Male Lactation, Male on Futa, Male on Male, Multi, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex, Sex, Shrunken Cocks, male on female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: With the Reach defeated and the Light in hiding, the Team is busy taking out remaining plants. When they discover a pack of experimental Reach Drinks, the team changes in the most unexpected of ways.





	Reaching New Heights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts).



“Well....that was a thing,” said an exhausted  **Jaime Reyes** , AKA  **Blue Beetle** .

 

He was currently standing at the center of the remains of what used to be a power plant. He wasn’t alone of course. He and the rest of the Young Justice team were all working inside the plant, dealing with the “successful” mission.

 

“Remind me again why we attacked this plant?” asked a disgruntled  **Tim Drake/Robin** . He was busy cataloging some of the supplies crates they had confiscated with the help of his girlfriend  **Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder-Girl** . 

 

“Because Red Tornado managed to find out this place had links to the Light,” replied  **Kaldur’ahm/Aqualad** who stood next to  **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl** and  **Mal Duncan/Guardian** who were busy working on the computers of the plant. “We are trying to figure to see if we can find their location. With the Reach gone and the Justice League now innocent of their crimes, our primary goal is to find and capture the members of the Light.”

 

“Ugh...never a dull moment huh?” said a tired yet surprisingly alive  **Wally West/Kid Flash** . Contrary to popular belief, he did not die. He actually got warped to another dimension, but managed to find his way back. 

 

A pair of arms snaked around Wally’s neck and a kiss pecked his cheek. “Would you prefer any other way babe?” asked his girlfriend  **Artemis Crock/Tigress** . “Besides, you know you missed the action.”

 

“Heh, I guess,” Wally said with a small smirk.

 

“Are missions always like this?” asked a curious  **Virgil Hawkins/Static** to a leaning  **Dick Grayson/Nightwing** . He was still new to the team and going on missions.

 

“Kinda, not as glamorous as they are in comic books are they?” Nightwing said with a teasing smile.

 

“Hey, has anyone seen Garfield?” asked the concerned voice of  **M’gann M’orzz/Miss Martian** . “My telepathy is still a little frazzled from the clash with Psimon. Did not expect him to be here?”

 

“He ran off with Impulse and Lagoon into the plant,” replied her now once-again boyfriend  **Conner Kent/Superboy** as he set down a large heavy box. “They’ve been gone for a while though.

 

“Those three,” said the annoyed tone of  **Karen Beecher/Bumblebee** as she landed next to Jaime. “I swear, those three are bad influences on each other, especially Impulse. Always running faster than his head can follow.”

 

“Well, as long as they don’t cause any irreversible damage to anything, I think we’ll be fine,” Mal said lightly.

 

“Hey guys!” called out a voice from the side. The Team looked to see their last remaining members,  **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy** ,  **La’gaan/Lagoon Boy** , and  **Bart Allen/Impulse** all dragging in a large cardboard box. “Look what we found,” said an excited Beast Boy.

 

“Uh oh,” said Tigress as she and the rest of the team stopped what they were doing to check what the trio had brought.

 

“Look at this,” Impulse said as he opened the box, revealing a multitude of different colored drinks. “We found these stuffed into a closet.”

 

“Please don’t tell me you drank them,” Kaldur said with a concern. When he got no response, he let out a long sigh.

 

“Come on Kaldur, they’re not bad,” La’gaan said. “I mean, they were in a closet in the kitchen area. We each had one and nothing bad has happened.”

 

“Yeah come on guys,” Bart said. “We’ve been going on missions near non-stop since the Reach left, we can enjoy ourselves after a mission can’t we? I know that we’re all tired after that fight.”

 

The team tried to counter the junior speedster’s claim, but none of them could. They had been going on missions without pause since the Reach’s defeat. Even in hiding, the Light were still causing problems and there was still the massive myriad of other villains running about the world. The Justice League was just as stretched out from the remaining chaos of the previous insanity.

 

“Watch, it’s fine,” La’gaan said as he took a bottle, popped it open and drank the pink liquid inside. The others all tried to tell him to stop, but it fell on deaf fin-ears. He drank the bottle down in one swift swig, a perk of being an atlantean, and placed the empty bottle on the table. “See, nothing happened.”

 

‘ _ Yet, _ ’ thought nearly all of the other team members.

 

Jaime, seemingly convinced, to a blue bottle and uncapped it. “Jaime, what are you doing?” Robin asked the blue beetle.

 

“Hey, I’m thirsty,” Jaime replied. “Besides they said they found it in the kitchen pantry. How bad could it be if it was in there?” 

 

To their surprise, none of the team had words to counter Jaime’s claim as he drank down the blue liquid. Everyone turned to their leaders Kaldur and Dick.

 

“Do you detect any harmful chemicals?” Kaldur asked his black-clad friend.

 

Nightwing used his mask which had a built-in scanner. He scanned the drink and could not find any strange signs in the drink. With a defeated sigh, he said, “Alright you three, I guess you win. This time.” Bart and Garfield cheered happily while Lagoon Boy grinned.

 

One by one, each of the team took a bottle of the differently colored drinks. Just to make sure nothing bad happened, Nightwing kept a close eye on everyone’s bodies to be sure that they were not experiencing any bad side effects due to the drink, yet he could find nothing.

 

However, as the group each had one, the quickly found themselves taking another and another. They were enjoying the taste of the drink, however unknown to them there was a side effect. As they ingested more and more of the drinks, their bodies and minds became more relaxed and sluggish.

 

“Damn...that was pretty tasty,” Mal said as he sat on a chair lazily, having downed his third bottle of the drink. Karen was slouched against him, a contented smile on his face.

 

“Told ya those drinks were good,” Bart said as he sat back to back with Jaime, Garfield, La’gaan and Virgil.

 

“I-Is anyone else starting to feel a bit hot?” Cassie asked as she waved her hand in front of her face while Tim curled up next to her.

 

“A bit,” Artemis admitted, sitting in the arms of Wally who started to sport a glazed look on his face.

 

“Yeah, but it’s kinda nice,” Barbara said as she sat next to Dick and Kaldur who both started to sport glazed eyes.

 

“A-Anyone seen Conner and M’gann?” Dick said in a slightly slurred tone.

 

“Fuck M’gann,” everyone heard Conner speak.

 

They all turned and blinked in mild surprise. Conner was sitting against a box, but he was completely shed of all his clothes. Next to him was M’gann, also shed of any clothes exposing her green skin. However, what really caught the eyes of the team was the fact that Conner was sporting a large swollen chest and a 15-inch long 5-inch thick cock with huge heavy balls and M’gann had a pair of huge beach-ball sized breasts and a massive matching ass.

 

Some of the boys were shocked to see Conner’s size, having shared showers with him before they knew he was pretty big but never near that huge. The girls were also surprised about M’gann, as despite being a shapeshifter preferred not to make her assets too big as she claimed they were sometimes hard to maintain and harder on her body. However, here were both their teammates sporting giant assets, but the odd thing was no one could see anything wrong with seeing their teammates naked in the plant.

 

“Conner, you’re so huge,” M’gann said lazily as she tried to get her hand around Conner’s thick shaft. “You’re even bigger than the last time we did it. So much for not being able to grow.”

 

“Mmm...M’gann,” Conner moaned as the green-skinned girl was rubbing the side of his over-thick cock. 

 

“H-Hey...d-did S-Superb-boy always h-have that b-big of a d-dick?” Karen stuttered. As the group watched the pair begin to get intimate, their own minds were beginning to cloud and haze.

 

No one answered her though. Instead, their bodies were beginning to become hotter and beginning to change in ways none of them expected.

 

“Oh...fuuuuck…” Artemis moaned as a strange sensation started to course all over her. Her clothes were beginning to feel incredibly tight and she felt the need to remove them. The others were the same, feeling tight and constricted inside their own clothing. “I...I feel...Ah!” A large bulge suddenly formed between Artemis's legs inside her tights. “Too t-tight!” Artemis proceeded to quickly tear off her outfit with surprising strength.

 

When she did, she and everyone else got a big surprise. Hanging above her pussy and between her legs was a 7 inch long 3 inch thick cock with 3 inch thick balls.

 

“F-Fuck babe,” Wally said in awe at his girlfriend’s new dick. Rather than shocked or disgusted, he felt extremely aroused. He felt his own body change and become constricted by the tight clothes. He quickly removed them, exposing his own body which now sported a pair of large swollen pecs and a cunt beneath his balls. What caught Artemis’s attention however was the white liquid leaking from her boyfriend’s perky nipples.

 

“Bae, y-you’re leaking m-milk,” Artemis said as she hesitantly reached over and groped her boyfriend’s swollen chest. She squeezed it, making the red-haired man moan hotly and white milk spray out of the nub. Licking her lips, Artemis leaned in and took Wally’s leaking nipple into her mouth and started to suck.

 

“A-Ah!” Wally moaned out loudly, feeling both his dick and his new pussy quiver and his girl sucked out his milk. The same could be said for Artemis as she felt her own new cock begin to leak pre in excitement. Seeing this inspired the others to remove their clothing and reveal their own changed bodies. 

 

Similar to Conner, Dick and Virgil now both sported large massive cocks and balls, however Dick now also sported a massively expanded ass while Virgil now had a set of big bulging muscles. Mal and Kaldur now had each a large ass and chest and were also leaking milk from their nipples similar to Wally. Jaime was surprising in that his dick had split into two fully functioning cocks with one hanging above the other. Bart and La’gaan’s asses all expanded and now each had a pair of pussies hidden behind their shrunken cock and balls while their chests ballooned into a pair of fully functioning breasts. Tim also ended up getting a brand new cunt, but his penis and balls remained the same size. Garfield’s only change was his ass, which was triple the size of that of the others even without his shapeshifting abilities.

 

As for the girls, Barbara’s breasts had expanded to massive proportions and were leaking milk like a drippy faucet. Like Artemis, Cassie now sported a large cock and balls. As for Karen she now sported two pairs of large perky lactating breasts and a plump ass.

 

The young men and women stared at each other’s bodies. Their minds were still hazy and only one thought was able to pass through them - To fuck each other senseless. 

 

In only a matter of seconds, the members of the team were now each wrapped up in some form of hot sex.

 

“Oh fuck… Tim your mouth is amazing,” Cassie moaned as her now maskless boyfriend was sucking down on her brand new shaft. It was a bit bigger than his, but his balls were bigger than hers. Even so, the mouth on her cock was a new sensation that she was absolutely loving. 

 

“Mmm,” Tim moaned around his blonde babe’s dick. He was also feeling new sensations as the girl in question was currently fingering his new cunt. The idea of having his own pussy was foreign to him, but at the moment he could not care. He could only moan and quiver as her fingers worked inside his new entrance. He lowered his hips into Cassie’s hands, letting her fingers drive deeper into the boy’s new entrance.

 

“Fuck this,” Cassie said as she pushed Tim off her. He landed on his chest with his ass in the air and she licked her lips. “I want a piece of this tight cunt!” Without warning, she drove her girl-dick into Tim’s brand new pussy.

 

“AH! C-Cassie!” Tim moaned out loudly as the blonde shoved her shaft all the way into his snatch. He had no hymen to break, so all he could feel was every inch of her cock shoved down into his cunt.

 

“Fuck Tim! You’re so tight!” Cassie exclaimed as she proceeded to fuck the boy-wonder into the floor with a feverish pace. 

 

“G-Gah!” cried out the voice of La’gaan as he was forced onto the floor with his ass in the air by Garfield. “W-What the heck man?!”

 

“Sorry, but I got to fuck this fat ass of yours dude,” Garfield said as he lined up his shaft with La’gaan pucker. “Besides, I doubt my cuz would want to fuck your tiny dick when she’s got big-bro Conner’s fat fucker. See.”

 

“Ah! Conner! Ah!” M’gann moaned out loudly as she now rode Conner’s kryptonian cock like a bucking bronco. Her massive breasts bounced wildly and her ass jiggled with each slam against Conner’s hips. La’gaan could only watch as his ex was fucked by the man that had her heart first and now outclassed him easily in size.

 

“M’gann! You’re still tight as ever!” Conner cried out as he fucked the martian bombshell with all his force. This was not the first time they had sex, but it had been a long while since their breakup and re-coupling. Even so, the love between them was still strong, now intensified by the overwhelming lust that controlled them.

 

La’gaan watched the scene before him, and despite his disappointment, his tiny dick got hard from watching the hot scene. Garfield delivered a hard spank to the fish-boy’s ass, making him yelp. “Ah!”

 

“Now open up that pussy for me fish-stick,” Garfield said as he split the enlarged ass-cheeks of La’gaan and drove his larger shaft into the green-gilled guy’s waiting snatch.

 

“F-Fuck!” La’gaan moaned as the younger boy’s cock got shoved all the way into his brand-new pussy. The fish-faced hero could not feel his body move as the beastly boy drove his shaft into him.

 

“Nice job there Gar, but I think your ass could use some filling too,” Virgil said as he squeezed the green-boy’s gigantic jiggly ass. 

 

Garfield eyes Virgil’s enhance shaft and licked his lips. “Well dude, think you can come up to the challenge?” he asked with a wiggly of his oversized butt.

 

“Heh, thought you’d never ask,” Virgil said as he pushed the fat cheeks exposing the green-boy’s tight hole. He aimed his enlarged shaft and drove it in.

“Fuck! Yes!” Garfield moaned out with a wide grin as the big black cock forced his way into his tight hole. The action forced his own cock to drive into La’gaan’s cunt even deeper making the atlantean groan and moan like the bitch in heat that he was.

 

“Oh fuck yes!” Bart said as he was now riding on on both of Jaime’s double dicks with his new pussy and asshole.

 

“F-Fuck dude, g-go slower,” Jaime groaned as the speedster rapidly drove himself down onto the twin shafts. Double the cocks made Jaime double sensitive.

 

“N-No way dude! I’m fucking loving this!” Bart exclaimed as he kept on riding the two rods at his rapid pace. He was completely loving the feeling of having dicks inside him. His shrunken cuck was spraying pre all over the floor as he bounded up and down.

 

“A-Ah…” groaned Kaldur as he was currently receiving an ass licking from the resident batgirl. 

 

“That’s it Barb, eat Kaldur’s ass,” Dick moaned as he was currently fucking Barbara’s vagina while she was licking and fingering Kaldur’s aching hole. She was currently on her back with Dick also squeezing her enlarged breasts, forcing them to squirt out milk. “Eat that fat ass out so that I can fuck it later.”

 

“Mmm,” Barbara moaned, only really feeling Dick’s enlarged thick shaft driving itself into her baby-making hole. Even so she was happily licking the inside of Kaldur’s hole with gusto while his plump rear pressed down onto her face. She always did love sushi.

 

“A-Ah! Babe! Ah!” Artemis moaned as she received a hard fucking from her Wally as he rapidly drove his cock into her. As he did, she was still sucking down on milk from his pecs.

 

“A-Artemis,” Wally moaned as he rapidly fucked the tiger-themed girl. His new cunt was already filled his her girl-cock’s seed, so now it was his turn to fuck her and he was revelling in the familiar feeling. “God babe! I love your pussy!”

 

“And I love yours and you boy milk,” Artemis said as she kept on sucking on the older speedster’s leaking tits.

 

“Ah! Mal-Ah!” Karen exclaimed as she rode on her own boyfriend’s fat shaft. As she did, her large leaking twin sets of breasts bounced wildly, spraying white milk as she did.

 

“K-Karen!” Mal groaned out in unison with his girl as she rode him. His plump ass jiggled with each time it slapped against the ground as the bee girl came up and down. Her hands were pressed down onto his own swollen pecs, making them also spray milk from the dark brown nipples. “Ah! I-I’m gonna cum! Ah!”

 

And cum he did, filling his girl with plenty of white hot spunk. He wasn’t the only one though. One by one each of the heroes reached their climaxes and came with each other, many of them receiving a large helping of spunk flowing into them.

 

However, reaching the orgasmic highs did not satiate them. Rather, it intensified their desires and the groups quickly switched around and they kept on fucking.

 

“Heh, you like that don’t you slut,” Conner grinned with a dark lustful smirk as he spanked La’gaan’s fat ass as he now drove his meat into the fish-boy’s cunt. While most of this was due to his lust-filled mind, part of Conner always wanted to put the big-mouthed fish in his proper place, and he was certainly getting off on fucking the gilled guy snatch. And he wasn’t the only one.

 

“Conner, you look so fucking hot fucking La’gaan,” M’gann moaned as she was currently fucking her little cousin Garfield’s plump ass with a shapeshifted cock. It was close to Conner’s size, and the beast-morphing boy was currently drooling on the floor like a bitch in heat as his adoptive cousin was plowing his hole restlessly. “Are you going to impregnate him? Make him into your personal baby maker like you did me?” She touched her swollen cum-filled stomach.

 

“Of course, that’s the only place for cunts like this, right La’gaan?” Conner asked as he kept slapping the gill-boy’s ass. “You want me to fill you up with so much cum you get pregnant don’t you? You want to have my babies you fucking sea-slut, don’t you?!”

 

“Y-YES!” La’gaan cried out, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping with his tongue hanging out. “Please Master! Breed this worthless sea-slut! Make you your breeding tool! Fill me with your glorious Kryptonian spunk! I want it! I want to be your breeding bitch!” Conner grinned before spanking La’gaan’s ass some more.

 

“Damn Conner, I think you broke him good,” Artemis said, driving her own cock into Bart’s snatch while Wally was driving his shaft into her own tight pussy.

 

“Well, he always was a bitch, it was just a matter of time before it came out,” Wally said as he drove his cock into his girlfriend’s snatch. Each thrust drove her own dick into the younger speedster’s cunt. His nipples were still leaking milk which cascaded down his body.

 

“Ah! Yes! Fuck me! Ah!” Bart kept crying out as he was fucked mercilessly by the two older teens. 

 

“What do you think babe? Should we keep this bitch as our toy too?” Artemis asked.

 

“Sure babe, but who impregnates him? I mean, I don’t mind having your babies and you’ll have mine, but who gets his?” Wally asked.

 

“Hmm… how about both?” Artemis asked. “You pull out and we both fuck this slut until we both cum and filly his hungry pussy with our cock-juice. That way, we both get a chance to give this bitch our babies.”

 

“I love it when you talk so dirty,” Wally said as he kissed her cheek. He pulled out of Artemis’s cum-filled vagina and together they lifted Bart into the air before driving their cock into his snatch together, stretching him widely.

 

“GAH! TWO DICKS! THERE ARE TWO FAT DICKS INSIDE ME!” Bart cried out loudly as the two older teens proceeded to double team his snatch and break his mind as they fucked him wildly. Wally and Artemis grinned as they plowed the younger redhead’s boy pussy together. They could feel each other’s shaft grinding against each other inside the boy’s tight cunt, making them even hornier and fuck him wilder than before.

 

“Damn he’s ridiculously loud,” Virgil said as he was currently getting sucked off by Kaldur. The aquatic lad was also getting his ass railed by Dick. The dark-armored warrior was thrusting every inch of his thick cock into his fellow leader’s fat ass. Each slam made it jiggle and the water-based hero would moan around Virgil’s shlong. 

 

“If you think he’s too loud, why don’t you shut him up with your dick?” asked the older male.

 

“And leave Kaldur’s mouth empty? No way!” Virgil groaned. He felt himself tense before crying out. “Gah! Cumming!”

 

Virgil’s dick erupted as a stream of cum surged into Kaldur’s hungry throat. The shaven-head hero drank down the large load of sparky spunk, filling his already bloated belly. Even as the electric teenager came, the dark-themed hero kept on pounding the water-boy ass, determined to get his own release.

 

“Ah! Karen!” Jaime moaned out as he fucked his fellow bug-themed heroine with his double dicks, one in her vagina and the other in her ass. He drove his hips into the bee girl as she laid on her back while all four of her breasts were being sucked on.

 

“Yes! Yes! Keep drinking my sweet milk! Drink it all!” the insectoid heroine moaned loudly as she felt Cassie and Barbara sucking her left breasts while Mal and Tim sucked on her right ones. While they sucked, Cassie was also fucking Barbara’s tight asshole while Tim fucked Mal’s fat ass. 

 

“Mwah! Karen, your milk is so fucking sweet!” Cassie said as she licked her lips hungrily.

 

“Yeah, it’s like real honey, but better,” Tim said as he did the same. The pair fucked their big-butted compatriots with a rapid pace. “God, it must be an aphrodisiac because I feel like i can fuck harder just from drinking it!”

 

“Me too bou,” Cassie said. “And Barb’s got such a tight ass, it’s just as tight as yours was! And I bet you’re enjoying Mal’s bubble butt.”

 

“Yeah! He’s so big, but he’s wrapping around my cock like a vice. I feel like I’ll cum any minute!” Tim moaned out, gripping onto Mal’s massive ass like a koala bear clinging to a tree-branch for dear life.

 

“Well babe, once we’re done with them, I’ll let you fuck my pussy next, I want your baby-making juice in me. Plus, I want to see if you can fill me just as much as I did you,” Cassie said with a teasing grin.

 

Tim felt his cock, nipples, balls, snatch, and asshole all quiver in excitement. “Really babe? Awesome!” Tim said as he fucked Mal even harder, excited at the prospect of getting to fuck his girlfriend just as she had fucked his cum-dripping cunt.

 

“FUCK!” Conner roared as he unleashed his cum into humanoid fish’s snatch.

 

“MASTER!” La’gaan cried out as he felt Conner’s thick kryptonian jizz inflate his stomach without the use of his powers. His stomach expanded from the massive amounts of spunk that filled him, and his own tiny cocklet released its small amount of cum.

 

“Garfield! Ah!” M’gann cried out as she wrapped her cousin’s body with her arm and drove his ass to the bottom of her cock before releasing her own alien spunk into his body.

 

“Megan!” Garfield moaned, ejaculating in unison with his cousin as she filled his massively fat ass.

 

“Babe! I-I’m gonna cum!” Wally moaned as he kept driving his shaft into Bart’s snatch.

 

“M-Me too Wally! L-Let’s cum together!” Artemis cried out doing the same. Their grinding cocks combined with Bart’s tight snatch was driving the two to the brink.

 

“YES! PLEASE FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM! I WANT YOUR CUM!” Bart screamed out loudly, his breasts bouncing wildly with the two older one fucking him. His small cuck was  wiggling, leaking plenty of pre as he was close to his own orgasm as well.

 

“AH! Cumming!” the pair cried out as they came in unison, unleashing the large loads into the younger speedster’s aching boy-cunt.

 

“FUCK YEEEEESSSS!!!” Bart exclaimed with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as he felt the couple’s seed surge into him. His already bloated stomach was filling up even more so with spunk that was sure to get him pregnant. His own little dick spurted a small amount of jizz onto Artemis’s toned stomach.

 

“Kaldur! Ah!” Dick moaned out as he released his own essence into the older male.

 

“Fuck!” Virgil exclaimed as he came again as well, filling Kaldur’s throat once more with spunk.

 

Kaldur took the cum from both ends without hesitation, gulping down Virgil’s and letting Dick’s fill his hole. His stomach expanded rapidly from beneath him. Feeling filled from both ends led to Kaldur ejaculating onto the floor from his own horny cock.

 

“AH! I’m cumming! Cumming! Cumming!” Karen cried out, her orgasm taking over her mind. Her breasts sprayed wildly into the mouths of Cassie, Barb, Mal, and Tim while her pussy and ass clenched around Jaime’s twin dicks. 

 

“C-Cass! I-I think I’m going to cum!” Tim cried out, feeling his shaft ready to blow inside of Mal’s plump posterior.

 

“M-Me too bou,” Cassie exclaimed. “L-Let’s cum together! Ah!”

 

“Yah!” Tim exclaimed in unison with his girlfriend as they each released their spunk into their respective receiver. Both Barbara and Mal moaned loudly onto Karen’s breasts as they each received the cum of the ones fucking them, reaching their own orgasms as they did.

 

“Gah! Gonna cum! Gonna cum! AH!” Jaime exclaimed as Karen’s vice-like grip on his dual dicks tightened and pushed his own eruption. The two shafts filled both her ass and pussy with hot white spunk, making her stomach swell like a balloon much like many of the others. 

 

This continued on for many, many hours. The team would constantly change positions and pairings, each taking a chance to fuck one or the other. There were many orgasms and ejaculations all through the night, and all member were covered in a mixture of sweat, cum, vaginal juices, and milk. This kept up all through the night and far into the next morning. Since the plant was in such a secluded location, no one had happened upon the sex-crazed heroes as they went into their frenzy, not that they would care. They were all lost to their lust and could only think now of hot heavy sex.

 

By the time the sun was at its highest all members of the team had finally passed out from satisfaction and exhaustion.

 

Conner was softly snoring with M’gann on his left side, Garfield to his right, and La’gaan near his dick. All three green-skinned heroes had largely bloated bellies filled with jizz. Not far from them were Artemis and Wally, happily hugging each other with a bloated Bart stuffed in between their own cum-filled stomachs. Kaldur and Mal were resting with their spunk-leaking-asses in the air and their heads in the crotches of Dick and Virgil respectively and Barbara beneath their own bloated stomachs. Cassie was snoozing softly on top of Tim with her flaccid girl-cock stuffed into his overflowing boy-pussy. Karen and Jaime were sleeping next to each other with Jaime unconsciously suckiling on her breasts while she sucked on his shaft.

 

As the heroes all slept soundly, not far from them was the case of drinks that had started all the madness. There was still a good number of the drinks, but at the bottom there was a label that had been torn off.

 

The label read - “ _ Try the NEW Reach-3X! Experience pleasures like never before! _ ”

Under the label was a list of ingredients that helped make the drink. Many of these ingredients were also known as powerful aphrodisiacs, while others were chemicals that had a number of  _ enhancing _ effects.

 

In the end it did not matter. But one thing was certain, the sexual escapades of this team of young heroes was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> And it’s over!
> 
> Hey guys, surprising story huh? Well I don’t normally do this but this was a requested idea/gift for my good friend Kingkjdragon. He’s been a massive help with me getting back in the swing of writing and I wanted to write this for him. Hope you like it dude!
> 
> I had a good amount of fun writing this. A little trouble since I’m not into DC as I used to be, but maybe that will change once Outsiders comes out. I can’t make any promises, but you never know. As for my other stories, you’ll have to wait and see.
> 
> On the plus side I am now officially on Discord. If you guys have comments or ideas you’d like to run by me, I am more than happy to listen. You can find me of Dragon’s server in the chat Zero’s Realm. I can’t promise I’ll always be able to talk, but I’ll certainly try.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
